brony_landfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Frases Brony
En esta pagina podrás encontrar descripciones de las frases y simbolos mas comunes usadas por los bronies, sabrás su uso, su significado, y si es posible, su origen. Simbolos /) Emoticono de Brohoof /) _-''' Emoticono Facehoof '''/)^3^(\ Este emoticono es una referencia a una expresión hecha por Rainbow Dash, que hizo la expresión en respuesta a los logros de Applejack, en el episodio "Applebuck Season". de los shows de la primera temporada. Se entiende como una representación textual de la felicidad o aprobación extrema. 10 Seconds Flat Fue pronunciada por el personaje Rainbow Dash durante su primera aparición en la serie cuando afirma que puede "clear every cloud from the sky in ten seconds flat". Utilizado por los fanáticos para referirse a algo hecho rápidamente, o irónicamente despacio. 20% Cooler, 20% more cooler (20% mas genial) Es una cita memorable del personaje de Rainbow Dash de la serie animada de Hasbro My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Se presenta con frecuencia en imágenes, videos y animaciones hechos por los fanáticos. Es considerado uno de los ejemplos más populares de Bronyspeak , y se usa a menudo en forma de "20% X". La frase original está tomada del decimocuarto episodio de la primera temporada de MLP , "Suited for Success", en el que Rainbow Dash dice la frase en respuesta a su amiga Rarity pidiendo comentarios sobre un diseño de vestimenta. Muchos ejemplos del meme han sido documentados por varios sitios web basados en imágenes; el sitio de alojamiento de imágenes MLP Derpibooru tiene 189 resultados para "20% Cooler" a partir de agosto de 2015, mientras que DeviantArt arroja más de 13,000 resultados. En septiembre de 2012, se lanzó el FPS / RPG Borderlands 2 junto con el personaje de DLC del día uno , Gaige. Algunas de las ventajas en su árbol de habilidades son referencias temáticas o directas a MLP , una de las cuales es 20% más fresca. Abusing meme Muchos personajes de FiM tienen al menos un meme que hace que se vea mal y algunos bronies ven estos memes como bullying. La mayoría de los memes que abusan no tienen ninguna prueba o simplemente ignoran la realidad. A diferencia de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Scootaloo, que tienen al menos uno o dos malos memes, la Princesa Celestia tiene que sufrir al menos cuatro tipos de abuso: Trollestia, Molestia, Tyrant Celestia y la soberana suprema Celestia. Alicorn Un unicornio alado que puede volar, caminar sobre las nubes e incluso usar la magia más fuerte. Solo hay dos alicornios reales conocidos, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. Aunque la Princesa Cadence también parece una alicorn, aún se desconoce si realmente es una alicorn parecida a un dios. Alicorn es también el nombre del cuerno de un unicornio. And that's how Equestria was made (Y así es como se hizo Equestria) Referencia a una línea del episodio 23 de la temporada 1 "The Cutie Mark Chronicles". Pinkie Pie cuenta una historia no relacionada y termina con esta línea de repente. Anthro Un animal con características humanas. Un humano con características similares a animales también se puede llamar antro, pero técnicamente no lo son. Un anthro es, técnicamente, un animal que puede: a) poderse parar de pie, b) hablar , o conversar algo (También conocido como tiene cuerdas vocales humanos), c) tiene rasgos humanos, d) tiene la estructura ósea de un ser humano, con algunos de sus homólogos animales (es decir, un gato-anthro que, aunque luce como un humano, puede saltar como un gato). Estas características separan antro de humanos con orejas de gato y cola ( o algo así). Anypony or anygriffon Otra palabra para "Anybody or Anyone" (Cualquiera). Best mare "Best Man", 'el mejor hombre. Bit-path Un término poco común para designar el espacio abierto entre el conjunto frontal de dientes del caballo y sus molares, donde descansa la punta de una brida. Algunas personas también lo llaman las "Bars". Blank flank Un joven pony sin una cutie mark. Brohoof (Mas Informacion) La versión de Bronte de un golpe de puños o chocalas. A menudo se utiliza como un saludo, similar a un apretón de manos o una ola. Bronies (Mas Informacion) Del plural Brony 'Brony Un término relacionado con el ventilador que es la combinación de "brother" (Hermano) y "pony". Es un nombre para fanáticos de "My little Pony" y "My little Pony: Friendship is magic". Bronycon Este es un término para referirse a una convención Brony, también puede referirse específicamente a la BronyCon, la convención brony mas grande y famosa del fandom. Brony Queen The Brony Queen es un término que algunos bronies le dieron a Tara Strong por hacer muchos tweets y hablar con bronies y pegasisters. Con su contacto amistoso con la comunidad de la brony, se ha ganado fácilmente el amor y el respeto de toda la comunidad. Buck En las historias de los fanáticos, el término "buck" también puede ser un improperio. Se usa como "fuck" (joder) o "damn" (maldicón) Businesspony Pony de negocios. But I didn't listen! Es una frase del personaje Party Favor en la segunda parte de la temporada 5 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic . La frase se asocia comúnmente con una imagen explotable de la cara del Party Favor, a menudo utilizada como imagen de reacción. Candy vag Hay dos definiciones posibles: 1. Por lo general, algún tipo de alimento colocado en o sobre la Vagina. Está destinado a ser devorado por otro pony y se usa principalmente en clopfics lesbicos. 2. Candy vag es una descripción para una linda lesbiana. Canon Este término es conocido en situaciones donde algunas historias son desarrolladas siguiendo el canon, mientras otras se saltan la línea argumental principal, para experimentar con los personajes y ponerlos en situaciones que no se desarrollarían en la realidad de la historia. El término es utilizado entonces para diferenciar ambas situaciones: 'canónico' es aquello que se adecua a la lógica y coherencia interna del universo de ficción, mientras que lo que no es canónico resulta una contradicción de dicha coherencia ya que no se lo considera parte de la misma. Esto puede ocurrir con el género de las fanfictions, así como también cuando los redactores del universo ficticio original, buscando ampliar la definición de sus personajes colocándolos en diferentes entornos evitan las limitaciones narrativas del género o de las creaciones de redactores anteriores, o bien crear versiones 'actualizadas' de los mismos pero manteniendo al mismo tiempo a los originales. CANTERLOCK The Royal Canterlot Voice proviene de la temporada 2, episodio 4, "Luna eclipsada". Debido a varias situaciones en el programa, el personaje Luna no ha estado con otros durante mil años. Esto hizo que todavía hablara como lo hacían los habitantes hace mil años, usando una forma diferente de pronunciación y hablando en un volumen más alto. Una forma similar de escribir se usa a veces entre los fanáticos. Creando un efecto similar al usar una cantidad excesiva de Bloq Mayús. Debido a sus similitudes, a esto se le ha dado el apodo CANTERLOCK. [Pagina Suigiente]Categoría:Diccionario Categoría:Definición Categoría:Brony Categoría:Frases Categoría:Bronyspeech